


Blackout

by baosjk89



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Male Friendship, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baosjk89/pseuds/baosjk89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian talks to a Kimi that doesn't remember a thing of what happened in the previous night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ... I started this fic with an idea, then in the middle of the way I changed it.   
> Eventually came out something I didn't like very much, but that I decided to share.

 

Sebastian was relaxing in his bed.  
It had been a long day and his only hapiness was the brief moment when he talked to Hanna and listened to his daughter's laugh. And then he had to return to the bitter reality where he had a car that was shit.

Sebastian was trying to lose himself in his own thoughts when he heard someone knock the door. He tried to ignore it, maybe if he didn't answer, the person would go away.   
All he wanted was to be alone...

But the knocking was persistent and was beginning to annoy him.   
He refused to get up.   
He would not get up.  
It could be Horner, could be Merker, could be even the Pope ... he won't get up!  
That's until he heard the voice from who was trying to disrupt his moment of reflection.

\- Seb ... please. I ... I don't know who else to look for ...

That was strange.  
First, Kimi's voice was strange.  
Second, the way he was talking was strange too.  
So despite part of him want to tell Kimi to go bother someone else, the other part could not leave his friend alone, not after hearing him asking 'please' with such voice.

Sebastian opened the door, but he really didn't expect to see Kimi that way.  
Kimi's eyes were glassy, his mouth swollen, his nose and cheeks red and his neck had some marks that look like fingers.

\- I need ... t...me and a place to ... recover my..self.

Seb didn't found the words, he only gave to Kimi the space he needed to enter the hotel room.  
It wasn't the first time that Seb had seen Kimi like this, but it didn't make the things easier. The last time he saw something like this was after the divorce. The first time was some weeks after Kimi's dad died. None of them were good memories.  
But in both times it was he, in his curiosity and fear, that found Kimi, in the first time Rami was yelling at him saying to take the kids away from there, the other time he had to say to some guy to fuck off and leave Kimi alone.

This was the first time that Kimi himself had come looking for him.

He walked to the bed and sat beside Kimi, putting a hand in Kimi's thigh while trying to look at his eyes, but Kimi was still looking down.

\- Kimi? Are you alright?

Seb could see Kimi opening his mouth, trying to speak, but no sound came out.

\- Take your time.

Seb didn't know if Kimi was holding a cry or if he was trying to say something, until he did.

\- I don't remember ... som..things.

\- What do you remember?

\- A party...karaoke... some strange blue drink and some guy ... he was nice ... made me ... laugh.

\- Then? Kimi, what happened that you came to me?

Seb could see Kimi hiding in himself, his eyes wandering the floor, hiding his hands in his pockets.

\- I wake up. And the guy was there...I...don't know why...don't remember why...but every fiber of my being screamed to me...telling me...to get away...as fast as I could.

Seb didn't like the sound of it.  
Didn't like it at all,   
Minttu had come with Kimi for the GP, so that means that Kimi woke confused in a place he didn't know about.

\- Did something happened? Kimi? Are you're really alright?

\- I don't remember Seb... it's like a blackout. I have some memories ... and then ... nothing... A big fucking nothing...

Seb could see that for more that Kimi tried to remain calm he was slowly becoming desperate

\- I'm trying...but I got nothing...no sound, no smell, no taste. I know something happened...I can felt it, Seb, but I got nothing at the same time...and my mind keep coming with the worst case scenarios...I...

\- Kimi, stop it!

Seb delicately guided Kimi's face to face him, and looking right into Kimi's eyes he tried to guide his friend's confused thoughts.

\- Kimi, look at me. Tell me what are you feeling?

\- My back hurts...my left thigh too...and my throat, when I woke up it was so dry, I could barely talk.

\- Ok. And down there?

\- What?

\- Well...you said there was a man with you when you woke up. So, you know, don't you?

\- Ooh! ... It's...alright.

\- I don't need to worry myself? No hospital? No police?

\- NO!

Kimi took Seb's hands away from his face, and for more that Seb wanted to keep them there, he respected Kimi's wishes.  
Then Kimi interrupted his thoughts when started giving a sarcastic laugh to no one.

\- I was so discrete and silent. The reception didn't even noticed me.

\- That's good?

\- Of course it is...It's not the first time that it happened to me...I cannot be photographed like this.

\- Wait a minute. It happened before?

\- Don't play fool, Seb. You have seen it two times already. And on the others ocassions, well, I would call it... inconsequential youth. And...yes...they have take photos of me before. If you google it you will find. The thing is...I'm not twenty anymore.

Of course Seb knew the photos Kimi was talking about.  
In those photos Kimi had glassy eyes, red nose, and a big smile. But what disturbed Seb was the condom glued in Kimi's face. Seb tried to erase that memory from his mind, he didn't want to think about it, of how Kimi had got on that state, how that condom ended there.  
He has to focus in the present.  
His Kimi was scared because he didn't remembered what happened to him, he doesn't need someone to judge him or pity him. He needs a strong and firm presence to, like Kimi himself had say before, compose himself.

\- What's matter is that now you're here. Safe and sound.

Seb chose to remain still while Kimi was lying in bed. He chose to ignore the small moans Kimi was doing.  
Seb leaned close and his hand found Kimi's hand, both hands resting on Kimi's lower belly. He keep looking at their hands when Kimi started to talk again.

\- It was stupid from my part. I should have know.

\- Why did you drink it?

\- It was a party, Seb! I didn't get out to drink my frustations, far from it. The guys from Lotus and from Sauber invited me to a karaoke party...I...never had the intended to end in this situation.

\- I'm not saying you had...

\- I know you aren't...it's just...Did I wanted it? I was at the mercy of a stranger!

\- Well now you're not. I'm here. And since you're relatively well. We'll leave the past behind and forget about it.

\- You're right.

Seb continued to looking at Kimi's face as he close his eyes, finally letting his body relax.

\- Will you call Minttu?

\- It's better leave Minttu out of it.

\- She is your girlfriend! What would you think if your girlfriend simply disappears at the night. You just have to explain it to her, at least part of it, she will understand.

\- No way. I cannot tell her I slept with a man! It's better if she think I was with another woman.

Seb could not help but pry. He knows it was not his place to question Kimi's relationship, but why can't he just tell her. To Seb the alternative was way worse.

\- She loves you! She will understand, you need it, you need her to be here with you, for you. What if I wasn't here?

\- She loves me and I love her. But even love cannot change someone concepts of right and wrong. I cannot risk what I have with her because of a mistake I did.

\- I think it's bullshit. You're thinking in the worst. You will never know if you don't...

\- Enough, Seb! I will never know and I will die without knowing it. Just forget it. It's done. It's over.

Seb wanted to argue. But if Kimi wanted to stop, who was he to keep insisting.

\- Kimi. Since you don't want to tell her. Why don't you stay?

\- What?

\- You need it. Take a shower, sleep it off. I have some aspirins if you need it...not that you need it...but you know, it will be good for a headache.

And the serene look that Kimi gave him, the sincere smile that he received, was worth it.

\- Thank you Seb.

While Kimi was in the shower Seb heard a noise, and tried to find the source.   
Not to his surprise it came from Kimi's clothes.  
He sought the phone without even looking at the clothes. He didn't want to look, he didn't want to know more. And in the screen he read the name, Minttu.

\- Hi.

\- Who is it?

Sebastian could notice the nervousness in the woman's voice.   
Nervousness and angriness.   
Who, would not be angry, when their boyfriend disappeared into the night.

\- It's Sebastian.

\- Oh! Good morning, Sebastian. Do you know where Kimi is?

\- He is taking a bath.

\- ...

\- Look ... I ... I'm sorry.

\- Huh?

\- I asked for a colleague to seek Kimi at the party and then he came here and we stayed awake all the night. I'm so sorry. Kimi would have called you, but I simply didn't let him be alone even for a minute....

\- Oh. It's okay. He always return happier when he spend time alone with his friends. Take good care of my boy. Goodbye.... Ah! ... And tell him I sent a kiss and that I'm still mad.

\- Bye... to you too?

Sebastian could only find it strange.   
He didn't want to lie, but what else could he do?  
It isn't the right thing to do but it will give to the couple some well deserved peace.

Later when Kimi lay on the bed and started to sleep, Seb chose to don't look at the marks on his neck, he focused on the blond hair and while he was petting Kimi's head, he could only feel happy to be able to bring peace to Kimi.

So, yes, it was wrong to lie to Minttu, but at the same time he felt it was right thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimi had fallen asleep and as soon as he woke up he was gone.  
Sebastian didn't care, now that Kimi was feeling better and calm, he will probably want to talk to Minttu.

They didn't speak about that morning.  
It was like an unspoken agreement.  
The fact that their's agenda were completely different help it too. They talked of course, but it was about trivial things.

So far so good.

Then Monaco happened.  
Monaco itself is a big party, you could win, you could lose, in the end everything is about fun and entertainment.  
It's a good thing, and Ricciardo is extremely funny guy, Sebastian could not deny it ... he was having a good time.

That was until he got up to go to the bathroom, there he listened to something he didn't expected.

He normally don't listen to other people's conversation, even more if the they're using a cellphone, he always considered it very private.  
But what he heard made him stop to listen.

"...you should have seen his face, he was completely out of it."

"No...he isn't handsome. He is pretty. You should have seen his eyes when he look up at me, I got horny just by remembering it"

"Aaah there was no problem, he couldn't do nothing to stop me, that pill that you gave me really is a wonder. One drink and he was high."

Sebastian didn't know what to do.  
He was sure that the man was talking about Kimi. Kimi had told something about a blue drink, and that that was the last thing he remembered.

So everything can go to hell.  
Sebastian would get there and punch that son of bitch.

That's what he had in mind, until he saw the man.

There's no way he couldn't see him, the guy was tall, at least compared to him, tall as Webber or Nico, but at the same time different because he had the muscles to make himself more imposing than any of them.  
But Sebastian isn't a man that back down from a fight, even more if it is to defend someone dearly to him. But he froze in the middle of the bathroom when he saw that the was wearing the Ferrari's uniform.

No way...  
This can't be...

And only got worse when the guy turned around and looked right into his eyes and smiled. He even had the courage to say 'Hi' and ask if he had seen Kimi.  
How dare him.

\- No I haven't.

\- Well ... Mattiaci was looking for him, told me to bring him home so he won't waste himself...That would be shame.

The guy gave him a smile and left the bathroom.  
Sebastian didn't think it was possible to be more angry at himself.  
He didn't do nothing.  
The guy was right in from of him. Confessed what he did. And he would probably do it again.  
  
And he stood there looking.

He didn't know when he started to move. When Sebastian noticed, he was in the main hall looking for Kimi.  
He had to find Kimi. The guy said that he was looking for Kimi too, to 'bring him back home'.  
Sebastian could not let that man get close to his Kimi.  
And this thought only made him nauseous, because he remembered that the guy apparently worked at Ferrari too. This mean that Kimi has to face this guy every GP week.

And while he was thinking he found Kimi...the only problem was that the guy was there.  
Kimi was all smiles and he was about to drink something.

Without warning Sebastian got close enough to grab Kimi's hand and throw the drink away, he didn't care about what the others may think or say about his actions, he won't let it happen again.  
But Kimi didn't appeared to understand. He look at him with wide eyes.

\- What the hell are you doing Seb?!

\- I...

Shit... he didn't really thought about what to say, he just acted.

\- Kimi? Is everything alright?

And now that bastard must look all innocent and preoccupied.

\- It's alright. Seb, can you explain me why did you had to make such a fuss?

\- I...well...I...I don't.

\- Okay. This is a waste of time. I'm leaving.

Sebastian in any other circumstances would let Kimi go. But as soon as Kimi told he was leaving, the guy started to move on the same direction.

\- Seb! Let me go!

\- No!

Kimi tried to release his arm from Sebastian's hold, but it only make Sebastian hold him tighter.

\- You're hurting me! Let go of me!

\- NO! You can go with him!

\- What?!

\- Don't you remember? It's him!

At same time that Sebastian was happy at see the worry on the guy's face, he also was upset because he could see that Kimi was angry and confused about what was happening.

Doesn't he remember?

And just like that, Kimi tried to move away again, so he pulled Kimi back, and without notice they're almost wrestling, until Kimi manage to free his arm and push Sebastian so hard that the German almost fell on the ground.

Sebastian could feel the eyes of the people at the party, he could also feel how much Kimi was upset by his actions. Sebastian knew very well that the Finn hated having so much attention on himself, and that was what he did.

\- I don't know what is happening to you. But please don't follow me.

And just like that, Kimi walked away.  
Sebastian didn't know what to do, the only good thing that it all has brought was that the guy had give up, at least for the time being.

But deep down Sebastian know that he would stay restless if he doesn't talk to Kimi and apologize.

Sebastian knew he had to make Kimi understand the situation that he clearly didn't notice he was in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos.  
> I really didn't thing about what I will do with this fic, the subject came from a normal talk between friends that had lose the entire night after a heavy party. That terrible moment when someone else have to tell you what you did the night before ... it's sucks ... the original idea was to be something funny, but my while writing this, it become a not so nice fic.

 

-Kimi?...Kimi!...KI...MIII!!  
  
Sebastian continued knocking on the door, Kimi should be there.. He said that he was leaving the party, and that was the only place Sebastian thought he could be.  
But it was Minttu who opened the door, greeting him with a smile.

\- Seb! Is everything alright?

\- Kimi is here?

\- Yes. But...

\- I need...

  
And Minttu raised her hand interrupting him.

-...but he doesn't want to talk to you.

Sebastian could see the simpathy in Minttu's eyes. He could see that she wasn't feeling well giving him such message.

\- Minttu...please. I did something stupid. I have to apologise. I need to apologise him.

\- I don't know...

\- I overreacted. We won't see each other for two weeks, I want to make things right.

\- Isn't it better to wait those two weeks? Maybe things solve themselves until there. 

He didn't have words to respond Minttu. But he also didn't leave.  
They just stood there, waiting for something.   
Sebastian was thinking about quitting it, he hated the idea of giving up, but he could not force his presence there, not when he wasn't wanted by the person he came to meet.  
But then Minttu gave a sigh and turned away from the door. 

\- Go see him.

He didn't thank her, he only shake his head and walked inside finding Kimi near the balcony. 

\- Kimi?

Kimi looked at him with an annoyed face.

\- I thought I asked Minttu to send you away.

\- Well, apparently she thought it was better if I speak to you.

After everything Sebastian was feeling disappointed. He got there, he found Kimi, and he completly forgot what he was going to say. He stood there looking at Kimi, that was looking at the streets of Monaco.

\- If it was like this all the time, I would probably like this place much more.

\- Hun? Oh...but I thought you liked the party.

\- ...maybe I'm getting old.

-...

-...

\- I'm sorry. I acted without thinking, I didn't even cared to explain to you what was happening and I tried to force you to do something you didn't want, you must think I'm a maniac...

\- I thought you're a idiot.

\- Errrmm...

\- But we all have our share of stupid moments.

Sebastian felt a wave of relief when Kimi not only spoke to him but showed that he understood.

\- I'm happy that you understand. But why you didn't want me here since you're so understanding?

\- You got me involved in such a fuss in a public place, I think I got the right to ignore you after that.

\- So you still mad at me?

\- No. It would be a waste of energy.

And that was one of the reasons Sebastian love... Sebastian like Kimi so much. The Finn was a very uncomplicated man. Direct and honest. What's not to love in that.

\- Earth to Seb...

\- What?

\- I may understand that you was having a dumb moment, but I don't understand the reason behind it. And I know you well enough to know that you would not do such a thing, not without something really set you off... so... spill it out.

\- Who was that guy with you?

\- ? He is a new employee, don't really remember his name...but he is a funny guy.

\- You have to stay away from him. Tell them that you don't want him there.

\- Why would I do that? He is a good worker. Efficient. 

\- He is dangerous!

\- How do you know such thing? You know him?

\- Kimi, don't you remember? The morning that you came to me saying that you don't ...

\- Stop it, Seb. I don't want to talk about it.

\- But Kimi this new guy must be...

\- I said stop! I don't care about what happened. It's done, it's over...and I don't want to bring it back!

\- I only want...

\- WHO WANTS BEER?! IT'S GERMAN!

  
Minttu arrived and put herself in the middle of them bringing beer and pushing it at them.

\- Why don't we ask for some appetizers to accompany this beer and admire the view! Hun?

\- I will phone the room service.

And just like that Kimi was away.  
Sebastian thought about following him, but was stopped by Minttu.

\- I know that you probably know Kimi better than me, but please don't you think that whatever you have to said can't wait two more weeks?

\- I don't think...

\- I don't know what it is and you don't have to tell me, but he will be with me and his family the entire time. There's no need to worry.

\- Ok.

\- Thank you. I don't want him acting like a grumpy old man for two whole weeks.

\- What are you two talking about?

\- Oh honey, we're talking about how sympathetic you are.

\- Sympathetic my ass... I heard grumpy and old...

Sebastian couldn't hold himself and added

\- Wich you are.

\- Seb...you aren't getting any younger too.

In the end he didn't told Kimi about his suspicions. Sebastian felt cornered, how would he tell him? Kimi didn't want to even mention that morning.  
Seeing himself without option, Sebastian opted for keep his eyes open looking for something that could really prove his fears but wishing that he was only being paranoid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta-reader :'-(

\- Seb, what is happening? You've been so distracted lately.

\- It's nothing.

\- It's the car? You should not worry about it, it's just a phase ...

\- It's not the car ... okay, maybe it is ... but it isn't just it.

Hanna approached and put their daughter in Sebastian's arms.

\- So, what it is? You can tell me, I'm here to support you.

\- It's just...I think there's something strange with a new employee

\- Strange how?

\- Just strange. I don't like him, I don't think he is there to help, and I have this bad feeling about him.

\- You think he is...a spy?

Sebastian smiled at Hanna's suggestion.  
Spy.  
He wish it was this that drew his attention to the man.  
It would be worrisome, but who would want to spy Ferrari in the first place, they don't have a winning car in years.

\- No. I don't think he is a spy. I just don't like this sensation. I'm thinking of keeping close attention to him, so I might find out what bothers me so much and maybe I'm wrong and there was no reason to fear him.

\- It's a good idea. Wouldn't you tell Christian about your suspicions?

After such comment Sebastian stoped to think.   
He would not involve Christian, but maybe it was a good idea tell about his suspicions to someone else, after all he is just one man, it's not humanly possible to him to be in two places on the same time, he couldn't pay attention to all the details even if he wanted to. Plus everything that was happening was inside Ferrari, and he won't get inside information even if it was with good intentions.  
His thoughts weren't focused on Christian or RebBull, but something clearly did Hanna think that what he said to her estava related to RedBull. So maybe he could do the same thing with another person.  
Sebastian had strong convictions that it would be the best action. And in Hanna case, he didn't saw a reason to involve or put concerns in her mind, she and Kimi were never friends, they barely know one another beyond some few meetings.

\- So?

\- I don't know. Christian already has too much to worry about and so do I ... maybe I talk to Ricciardo or Antti.

\- Antti would be a good choice. You guys need to connect, you two lack that complicity, like the one you had with Tommi and later with Heikki, it will good for you ... you cannot rely solely on Kimi because from what I see he is in a horrible phase too.

\- You don't have idea...

\- From the little I see on tv I think I have a slight idea of how bad ...

\- That's not it!

\- I'm sorry! But if it is not this, then what is?

_You idiot!_

That was the first thing that have crossed Sebastian's mind after see Hanna with crossed arms staring at him. He really is a idiot, everything was fine, she was happy, they were happy but he had to open his big mouth, had to keep talking and now she wanted answers.

_Congratulations Sebastian, congratulations ..._

He could listen to his mind being sarcastic with himself.

\- You're right. The problem is that I'm thinking about work when I should be relaxando.

Sebastian stood, tucking his daughter safely in his arms and with a smile said:

\- Call your parents. Let's take the car and have lunch with them today. Then we will enjoy the afternoon in the park.

Hanna's smile was enough answer.  
Sebastian promised himself that he would not bring Fórmula 1, RedBull or Kimi to any conversations, not in those brief days he had with his family.  
Minttu had told him that they would be with Kimi's family, and the Finn himself probably wasn't brooding about what could happen. Kimi wasn't a helpless child, nothing would happen in those two weeks in which none of them would be close to their motorhomes.

\- I'll arrange baby things. Hang in there.

And he did.  
Better than it, he enjoyed it. A week without pressure, no press, no stress.  
Relaxing and invigorating.  
But it had to end eventually. And ended up with a phone call from Britta for unscheduled event with some of the drivers and he was one of them. Sebastian thought about questioning Britta about when he agreed to this, but she would probably answer that it was when he signed his contract with Red Bull, so he decided to keep his dissatisfaction to himself.  
He said goodbye to Hanna and to his daughter, and as usual invited Hanna to accompany him, just a formality since he already knew she would refuse.

The event itself was boring ... smiles, questions, photos, repeat.  
So far so good, but things changed when he found Fernando.

\- He didn't come. Said he was with back pain. Who am I to question but all of a sudden he's really in pain?

Sebastian was ready to enter the conversation when Lewis interrupted.

-Dude, he doesn't said anything about it but everyone can see that his back really bothers him ... all the time ... he wasn't going to lie about something like that.

\- I know. But ... I cannot stand it anymore, at least his answers would make us laugh. Another who could save us from boredom would be the big Nico, but stayed with the cute Nico. How do you stand it? He doesn't answer questions, he makes an entire monologue.

\- CandyCrush

Sebastian stood there listening to them talk and only realized it when Ferdinand called him.

\- Hey Sebastian. You'll stand there until when?

\- Huh?

\- See Fernando, Sebastian captured my tip, he just turn it off.

Sebastian spent the remaining hours of your day in the company of Lewis and Fernando. And during that time he only thought that maybe he could tell something to Fernando.

They' aren't friends, far from it.  
But they aren't really competing with each other, both of them are having such a bad season that it doesn't matter anymore.  
He had his doubts about Fernando, but for more that some people picture him as an manipulative man, his gut told him that with something like that he would have Fernando's help, he only has to explain it right, if Fernando understand the possible problem he will probably would help. The Spanish doesn't need to know all the details, he just need to get a notion of the danger that may be in his motorhome... that's the word, he will begin this talk with "your motorhome" from there Sebastian knew he would have Fernando total attention.

\- Fernando, I need to talk to you. It's really important.

Fernando turned his attention to Sebastian.

\- What it is?

\- It's about something that can be happening in your motorhome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back.   
> I hope you enjoy.

 

\- Okay. Now you got my attention.

\- Don't you think that there is something strange inside Ferrari's motorhome?

\- No.

\- Nothing?

\- No. Some old guys left while others new ones arrived but everything remains in the ways it was.

\- What about Kimi?

\- Raikkonen? Why do you ask me? You should know it better than anyone else I believe... anyway if you want to know something about him you can just ask him, you're his friend after all.

\- Well that's the problem, he doesn't want to talk to me.

\- Aaaaand it's not my problem...so...do you really have something to tell me or it just it?

"Crap"

Sebastian didn't want their conversation to ended up like that. In fact despite his resolution he kept losing his focus and letting his personal feelings in the way. Sebastian knew he had to be calm and rational because he needed a ally, and he felt like he started the conversation in the wrong way. If he kept going on that direction Fernando would soon leave him alone and he would lose a good chance to talk about what happened.

Maybe it was a good thing. Somethings shouldn't be shared with anyone else.  
But maybe...

\- Look. To a team progress is important to have everything at home in order, don't you think?

Fernando's bored face kept Sebastian talking.

\- So, if there is something that disturb this order, it's important get rid of it before it become a bigger problem.

\- Sebastian, please. Can you stop with this litany?

\- It's simple. You would not like that some of the female workers or your girlfriend to stay in the same place of a man capable of drugging someone, don't you?

Sebastian can see how wide open Fernando's eyes were. He knew that now got the Spanish's attention.

\- Are you telling me that there is a rapist in my motorhome?!

\- I didn't say that!

\- You imply that! How do you know such thing? Why didn't you do nothing about it?!

\- Hey! I'm doing something I'm telling you!

\- As if I could do something! You should tell it to some of main guys. Lauda? Horner? Bernie? But nooo, you decided to keep it to yourself!

\- I don't have proof! I only have suspicions! I tell them something based in a assumption of a person who doesn't even remember it! Without the person's consent? What kind of person you think I am?

\- So something already happened?

"Shit!"

Sebastian didn't know where to hide himself, he revealed too much.   
Part of him thought about turn around and leave it be, the other thought that it's already too late for that, he started it now he should end it.

What could possible go worse?

\- Yes.

\- To who? Is she alright?

Fernando showed such compassion that it was almost too compelling to Sebastian, but it's Kimi life, Kimi's privacy, Kimi came to him knowing that Sebastian was to him the most trustworthy person in the entire paddock.  
How could he betray such trust?

\- It's not a she. It's a he.

And he didn't say anything more.

Sebastian could see and hear Fernando's mind trying to put the pieces together. On his part he was partially relaxed, he didn't exactly told Fernando who it was but if Fernando get on the right conclusion it wouldn't be because he told him who it was.

\- I don't like the possibilities. You're telling me it is something that already happened, and that it is inside Ferrari personnel and that the aggressor and the victim were both men... My mind can only think about one person or two. And I don't like the possibility of being either.

\- So, can you do something for me, for us?

\- Yes. I will tell Montezemollo about what is happening...

\- NOO, you can't do it! What about this person wishes...

\- He is too young to know what really is right! And he may be being intimidated!

"Young?!"  
Sebastian almost smiled when Fernando said 'young'.  
That's a confirmation that he wasn't thinking about Kimi. And it kind of made sense to Sebastian, nobody would ever picture Kimi as a victim, the Finn never passed any sign of being fragile or helpless. Despite being the oldest driver and have some back problems he was one of the guys in the paddock that send that air of danger.   
In Sebastian's mind and he believes that in most of the people mind too, Kimi is a quiet man that you don't want to see angry.  
So of course such possibility would never cross Fernando's mind, leaving Sebastian more free to end the conversation.

\- Look, what is done is done. There's nothing we could do about it. He didn't wanted to create a fuss, but I'm feeling uncomfortable with this situation and I fear it can happen again if I don't do nothing about it, but I have no proof, I only have what I saw when he came to me, and I can't keep a eye on strange behaviours because he is a Ferrari employee. But you Fernando, you can.

\- I understand. But I think your course of action is wrong.

\- It's not ideal but...

\- And there's this part of him coming to you. Why would he do such a thing?

\- Will you keep an eye on him or not?

\- I don't even know who the offender is.

\- Ooh.

\- Yeah. So who is your suspect?

\- I don't know his name.

Fernando rolled his eyes.

\- Great. I have other things to do. Excuse me.

\- WAIT...he is tall, have black hair, big nose...

\- You just describe half of Ferrari's personnel.

Fernando was tired of Sebastian's insistence. He really had other things to do, but what the German has told him was something to be aware of.

\- I will keep one eye in anything strange, ok?

Sebastian could not hold his smile.

\- Thank you Fernando. I assure you that I only came to you because I didn't see any other option.

\- You have saw other possibilities Sebastian, you simply chose me. I don't know the reasons but I'm not a fool. And if I discover you're playing with me with something as serious as this, you will make you regret it.

\- I'm fooling anyone. I'm looking for help and I'm desperate enough to ask for your help. So don't do it for me, do it because it will be better to everyone if I'm only being paranoid.

Fernando didn't say anything. he left and leave Sebastian, that could not do anything else besides battling within himself about his own choices, still in great doubt if what he did was the right thing to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian's words stayed in Fernando's mind.

What the hell the German wanted to insinuate?

Of course he understood Sebastian's fear, what he told him is something to be aware of, but Fernando still thought that the fellow driver had misunderstood the situation.  
Situation which doesn't made sense to him, why on earth would Francesco go to Sebastian if something happened to him, they didn't even know each other, not that he know about.

The pieces that he got doesn't fit together and therefore he could not get the whole picture. And it left him intrigued. Someone was lying about something and he was sure it was Sebastian.

But the curiosity killed the cat...

And Fernando decided against his best judgment to pay attention to Ferrari's personnel as a whole, but after a week he didn't found anything anormal.  
Fernando was starting to think that Sebastian just wanted to mess with his head, but then again, he may not like the German but he was certain that Sebastian would never play with something like that...something was really bothering Sebastian, the question was what or who?

Nothing happened or is happening and he felt he was only losing his precious time overthinking it!

In fact Fernando was so distracted overthinking it that he crashed into Kimi, who in return gave him an annoyed face.

\- Oh, sorry! I was distracted.

\- I noticed.

And they went their ways. They're teammates but in fact they don't had anything in common, nothing to relate to or to talk about.

In moments like these Fernando missed Felipe or even Lewis, they at least spoke.

Kimi was just too quiet, the Finn never bothered to make friends.

Fernando couldn't remember in all these years that he raced against Kimi seeing the man trying to be friendly or sympathetic with someone, he is always polite and respectfull, would even makes a joke or two after some beers, but that's all, and that was like this till Sebastian make his F1 debut, then the Finn started to joke, smile, laugh but mostly only with the German...

And mostly because of their friendship, Fernando really believed that Kimi knew about something. He couldn't imagine the possibility that something that let Sebastian so bothered would be unknow to Kimi.

\- Hey Kimi.

\- Yes.

\- Is Sebastian alright? Did something happened?

\- He is fine...why wouldn't he be?

\- You didn't notice anything? He wasn't acting strange?

Fernando could see that he really had Kimi's attention when the Finn stopped doing whatever he was doing to listen to him, his face showed a mix confusion and annoyance expression.

\- No Fernando...Sebastian is acting pretty normal.

\- Huum.

And the two stood there looking at each other without saying anything, which Fernando believe to be a pretty strange seeing for the mechanics.  
But he also noticed that Kimi's expression softened when he spoke again.

\- Fernando, be sincere with me, Is there something that I should worry about Seb?

\- Seb?

\- Sebastian.

\- It's nothing with him, he just said that he suspected that something strange is going on here at Ferrari. I really thought that he had told you that.

\- He must have his reasons for not doing so.

\- Will you talk to him?

Fernando could see Kimi thinking about the possibility only to to take a deep breath and without looking at him end their conversation.

\- No, I won't. If he wanted to tell me he would already have done it, maybe he didn't want to bother me, so I won't bother myself...now if you excuse.

While Kimi returned to talk to the mechanics Fernando got to contemplate.  
Now it makes even less sense, why Sebastian would tell this to him and not to Kimi?

In the end, Fernando decided to not waste his time and he stayed focused on his race, on his results and completly forgot about what Sebastian have said, but then Kimi crashed so hard that the race stopped, and he was annoyed by that.

Why did they stopped the race?

It's not that he doesn't cared about Kimi's condition, but come on, the man was walking, with help but he was walking!

Then he lost the 5th place just to make his day better...  
And after all that, Fernando really started to consider that Sebastian was only trying to make him lose his focus. But before he could become really angry at the German, he finally saw something strange...

Kimi had returned to Ferrari motorhome to show everyone that he still in one piece and would soon recover, but when Mark walked away from him one of the mechanics simply didn't left the Finn alone.   
For Fernando, Kimi appeared to be at ease at the other man's presence, but then, the guy started to touch him, simple things like hold his arm and Fernando could clearly see that it was annoying Kimi, everyone know that the Finn do not like to be touched, he barely accepted Sebastian's touch.

Fernando thought about interfere in whatever was happening even more when he saw that the man was putting Kimi in a position where he didn't have to where to go, they aren't friends, but for God's sake, the Finn could barely stand straight and was limping.  
Fernando could see that something would soon happen, Kimi's face was beyond pissed with whatever was happening and part of him really wanted to see Kimi make a show in the motorhome ...

go there savior of the nation ...

but other part of himself still didn't know what really was happening and nobody seemed to notice or care ...  
Or so thought Fernando because from out of nowhere Mark appeared grabbing the mechanic's hand and taking it away from Kimi while putting himself between the two man, he could see Mark smiling and greeting the new mechanic before taking Kimi away.

Fernando didn't follow them, he didn't felt like it was the right moment for that, in fact it was kind of strange for himself too, because he kept remembering what Sebastian had said and it kind of make sense with the whole scenario he just saw, but nobody in their right mind would ever tried something on Kimi when he is 100%, but there's a catch, everybody know the Finn loves a drink and don't think twice when someone offer him one... and his mind as creating a scenario that was disturbing for him.

No...  
Not with Raikkonen...  
Come on, the man is made of ice...  
Emotionless...  
Untouchable...  
And there's always someone near him, be it Sebastian, Mark, some of his strange friends or his girlfriend.

Fernando was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even notice his actions and when he realised he was almost face to face with the new mechanic...

And the guy was huge.

\- Hey you...from which side of the garage you are?

\- Raikkonen's.

\- So what are you doing in my side?

\- I was talking to him.

\- Well, he isn't here anymore.

Fernando felt that the man was challenging him, and for a small moment he really thought that the man would talk back but he did nothing of it ... he simply returned to Kimi's side of the garage.

But Fernando was an old racer, he was in this kind of business for a long time, and for more that the man obeyed him, Fernando noticed that the man clearly send him a warning vibe, without even saying a word, it was as clear as the sky that the mechanic was telling him that fight against him was a grave mistake.  
Fernando was no fool, physically he didn't really stood a chance but if a simple mechanic thinks he can come in his motorhome and do whatever he wanted, he was very much mistaken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it ... at least for now ...   
> I will dedicate myself to the next part and it will be from the mechanic's perspective.   
> The problem is that I haven't thought of a name for him ...   
> Suggestions?   
> Thanks for the kudos! :-D

 

\- I don't like that guy.

\- Who?

\- The mechanic, I don't like the way he was acting...

\- And neither do I...

\- So why didn't you do something?

\- I would have done, but you did it first. He just overreacted, it's normal, it's not like it didn't never happened before.

\- Well sorry to remind you that I work with you for more than ten years and I never saw it happening before.

\- Of course you saw, Seb did it one time or another...

\- I know the kid, he has a high opinion of you, all he does is for your best...in all those years I never saw an ill intention on his eyes...but I saw it in that guy.

\- Mark, leave it be, you don't know the guy....

\- ...neither do you...

\- ...he is helping me, one of the few that actually is trying to help, he is intelligent, his understanding of the car mechanics is like no other, in fact his tips are making the car a little better...

\- ...I'm not questioning his capacity...

\- ...and I'm no fool!

\- You're acting like one, I'm warning you...

\- ...he is useful to me! I'm finally having a little progress, small but better than the nothing, I'm not going to thrown it way so soon...

\- You're putting yourself in a dangerous posit...

\- I know what I'm doing!

Mark wanted to do something but Kimi simply didn't wanted to hear.  
He felt helpless and extremely angry at the same time.  
Mark knew that Kimi was aware of the strange vibe that the mechanic was sending, but he still allowing the guy to be close, of course he understood the competitive side, if the guy is good at what he does you should be able to handle some aspects of his personality, but still that guy isn't worth the risk, not on his opinion.

So Mark just stood there looking at Kimi's back as he walk away...again...

But of course this isn't the end of the discussion, at least not to him, if Kimi didn't want to listen to him, okay, he could live with it, but maybe Kimi would listen to the German kid...

What really took him by surprise was that he didn't even needed to look for the kid, the kid himself had come to him, well, not to him per see but to see Kimi and he kind of put himself in the way.

\- Hi kid!

\- Mark! Can I see Kimi?

\- You're free to come and go for all I know.

\- Thanks...That crash was quite scary...

\- Well, he is full of bruises and feeling pain on his hips, so no hugs allowed.

Mark was kind of disappointed with himself, shouldn't he make some questions?   
Or at least drop some information to Sebastian?

But before he could overthink the possibilities Sebastian started to talk with an enormous guilty look.

\- Mark I did something stupid.

\- What you're talking about?

\- You know Kimi for more years than anyone here, you had been there in the good and in the bad times and I didn't know what to do and instead of coming to someone that I can really trust Kimi's best interest I go and falo to someone that I really don't know much about, I'm a terrible friend hesaytoletitbe but I CAN'T!

\- Woah calm down! Deep breaths, relax and then tell me what the hell is all of this about.

\- It's Kimi...

\- ...

\- I'm worried about him, there's this guy...

\- ...and...

\- I'm not jealous that he found someone else to talk to or to laugh with...

\- I know you weren't...

\- But I don't know how to put it in words, I simply don't like the guy, he is bad news I know it!

\- And I agree with you.

\- What?!

Mark couldn't help but smile at Sebastian's face, apparently the German didn't expected him to answer in such way.  
But it didn't change the fact that Sebastian was telling that he told it to someone else, and that was something that he didn't like.

\- I agree with you and I believe I know who you were talking about...

\- So you can...

Mark decided to raise his hand politely asking Sebastian to wait his turn to speak. The boy could be mature but sometimes he was still so young.

\- but...you're trying to tell me you told it to someone else.

\- Yes.

\- Who?

\- Fernando.

He really tried to hold that noise coming from within his soul...  
Fernando...  
Why Fernando?...

\- Why Fernando?

\- He works with both of them, in the same place as them, it made sense.

\- In fact it does, I'm not saying that Fernando is a tricky bastard, I don't know him well enough to judge, but his historic does not do him any favor.

\- And I know it, but he has great power and influence inside Ferrari, if he see something he doesn't like, it wont be difficult for him to get rid of it. All I have to do is make him care about what is happening.

\- You have a scary mind, kid.

\- Thanks...I guess...

\- But first you had to do Kimi admit that something is not right. You know how stubborn he can be.

\- Hehehe yeah I know...

\- ...and if there is someone that he would listen, this someone is you.

Mark could see Sebastian blushing and shyly smiling while in the same time asking him with eyes full of hope and waiting for an affirmation.

\- Do really believe it?

Moments like this have become extremely rare, Sebastian already is a veteran in F1, no more gleeful smiles and innocent eyes, but while asking him something so simple Mark could see that same hopeful and gleeful eyes that he saw when the kid found that Kimi always parava whatever he was doing just to listen to him.

\- Well, he does stop everything just to listen to you when you're nothing but an annoying brat, now that you're a fully grown annoying man I don't think it will be different.

\- You're right.

\- You better remember it the next time you decide to talk to his teammate instead of talking to him or me or even Minttu.

\- Now you're the one wrong here...Fernando will prove himself much useful you will see.

Mark thought about a reply but decided to simply follow Sebastian to Kimi's room.   
When they meet, Sebastian completely ignored his advice and hugged Kimi, but Kimi's smile and the playfull punch on Sebastian's chest showed him that he could stay calm because Kimi was in good hands.


End file.
